


Hanukkah and Other Bullshit

by anthony_is_a_frog



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I always have imagined Jeremy with a super religous extended family so fight me, I have actually been given a card that said happy Jewish day, Jeremy just wanted to live his life but his friends had to be nice people, M/M, Snow, hahahahahaha, its still mostly just a funny cute fic, just a funny fic, not secret angst hiding in here, post squip, some of the dialogue is actually real, tags are hard help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_is_a_frog/pseuds/anthony_is_a_frog
Summary: After Rich attempts to give Jeremy a gift for Hanukkah (and fails) Micheal comes up with a plan to make it up to Jeremy, and make Rich feel less guilty. But how do you give someone the best Hanukkah ever if you don't know what it is?





	Hanukkah and Other Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy  
> So as a disclaimer, some of the lesser known Jewish holidays are mentioned in here, so if they arent explained within the story, Im gonna put a star next to them, and a brief summery of the holiday in the notes. Not an important part of the story, just dont want anyone misinformed.

“Merry um..” Rich leaned over to Michael and not so quietly whispered “whats it called again?” “Hanukkah Rich. it's called Hanukkah.” Michael rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

“Oh! Right! Yeah, um merry Hanukkah Jeremy!” Rich said enthusiastically, sticking out a poorly wrapped gift with a handwritten card on top. 

“Uh.. thanks Rich.” Jeremy kind of squeaked. He looked at the wrapping paper with merry Christmas scribbled out with a sharpie, and a card with a big “happy Jewish day” written on it with a stick figure rabbi and ...oh no. “Um Rich?”

The short boy looked proud, and he was rocking on his heels, smiling. “You like it?” He asked. “Um yeah but..” Rich frowned. “Why but?” Jeremy sighed, this was going to be hard. “You drew a pentagram here. “Yeah! Isn't that the Jewish thing? I thought you would like it.” Rich looked confused. “Rich...no. That's the star of David. This is for summoning demons.”

“Shit.” 

"Rich you're a total idiot." It was an hour later, and Michael was still teasing Rich relentlessly. "Shut up!" Rich leaned into Michael and elbowed him in the stomach. He elbowed too hard."Rich that hurt!" Michael pushed the small parasite off of his body and glared. "you almost made my drop my slushie!" Having been pushed back, the short boy put his hands up in surrender. "a risk I will never take again."

They walked down the empty street, Rich hooking his arm around Micheal's. “I feel really bad you know.” Rich buried his face in Micheal's shoulder, breathing in the smell of laundry detergent and Micheal. It was so comfortable he could fall asleep. Micheal reached down to lightly pat Rich’s head. “We can probably make it up to him. Don't feel bad.” Rich groaned into his shoulder. 

“I have an idea.”

Rich didn't move his head.

“I said I have an idea.”

Silence.

“Come on get up.” 

“Fineeeeee” 

Rich brought his head up from Micheal's shoulder and looked at him. “So whats the genius idea?” He was tired, and really wanted to just go back and fall asleep on that cozy sweatshirt.

"My Idea.." Micheal said as he linked arms with Rich, "Is to give Jeremy the best Hanukkah ever."

Rich kicked a stray can and watched it hit a stationary cars wheel. "How do we do that?" 

"Well.." Micheal rubbed the back of his neck in a way that made Rich shiver. "I haven't really gotten to that part yet?" He smiled unsurely. 

If he wasn't hopelessly in love with him, Rich would have punched him. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" 

Micheal shrugged. He prepared himself for Rich to sleepily yell at him for two minutes, then collapse on his arm. It wouldn't be the first time. "You need to know something!" Rich unhooked his arm, and stepped in front of Micheal. "You've been his best friend for like.." Rich waved his arms. "Forever!" Micheal sighed. "Look all I know is that Hanukkah usually sucks for Jeremy, so it probably won't take that much to make it great." Rich grumbled. "Where are we going again?" Micheal looked away from Rich for a moment. "I-I honestly don't know." Rich stared at Micheal for a moment. His expression went from confusion, to amusement, to anger, to something else. "Um Rich?" Micheal smiled nervously. Then Rich kissed him. 

As Rich pushed Micheal against the nearest wall, he had never felt more warm. When he heard him squeak in surprise, then grip his head, it drowned out the cold winter. Because at the moment the only thing he can feel is Micheal holding him in front of some random deli. The only thing he notices is Micheal's hands in his hair, and how his lips are slightly chapped. And Jeremy's perfect Hanukkah can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been feeling very productive this week, so leave a prompt/idea in the comments! Thank you!


End file.
